One last time
by Naluornothing
Summary: What if Lucy died during a mission? What if lucy didn't really die but went to Edolas? What if Lucy is forbidden to die, because of a certain curse... What if Lucy is really a celestial Spirit? First actual story please like and review! After GMG arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu's pov**

She couldn't be dead... right? She couldn't... Yet how come I was holding her in my arms?

My comrade... My best friend... My crush, laying her in my arms her lifeless eyes looking up at mine.

I wanted to crush the person who did this to her, i wanted to kill them. I don't know what came over me but it was a rage i couldn't keep inside, i couldn't let this person live for what they had done to her.

Wendy pov:

I've never seen Natsu-san this angry before, it scared me. I understand though since

Lucy had just got killed. I was crying so hard, after all i just lost one of my nakama. I watched in horror as Lucy's soulless body rised into the air. I gasped

as it suddenly vanished, as if it was vaporized into thin air. That's when Natsu-san did the worst thing, he killed the men. But as we headed back to the guild, all of our heads were down.

"D-do we have to tell the guild?" I asked, tears coming out of my eyes. Natsu looked over at me, his gaze was cold. he realized what he was doing, as he softened his gaze. "Aye.." Happy said, as he sat on Natsu's shoulder, too depressed.

When we told everyone at the guild the news, no one spoke for the rest of the day, sadness filled the room. I sat down at a table and put my head down, silently sobbing. How could the guild be the same without Lucy-San?

**End of of chapter one: sorry for it being so short i will make it longer next time! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I know I'm** **late with chappy but i got it now! So enjoy!**

**I don't own Fairy tail, Trollshima does, if i did their would be much nalu. Oh and by the way this is after GMG arc!**

**Normal Pov**

Natsu rested his head down on the table, groaning. They had just finished a mission, and he had accidentally ate something other than fire.

"Natsu-san are you okay?" Wendy asked, as she and Carla(is that how you spell it?) sat down across from Natsu andHappy. He slowly nodded his head, trying his best not to look weak."You know it's okay to admit it Natsu-san, after all you did eat something you weren't supposed to." She said smiling at him. Happy looked up from the fish he was eating. "Aye!" He said agreeing with Wendy, he looked at Carla and offered to share his fish with her but she refused. "Wendy... Please heal me." Natsu groaned as he fell off the table. Wendy quickly healed him and smiled. "You know Lucy-San wouldn't like to see you-..." Before she could finish she noticed her terrible mistake. Natsu stopped doing whatever he was doing and looked over at Wendy with cold eyes. "Don't say her name!" He hissed through clenched teeth. Natsu stood up and stormed out of the guild, Happy quickly flying behind him.

(10 minutes later)

.

.

.

.

Natsu and Happy were walking around Magnolia, with nothing to do. Happy slowly looked over at Natsu, cautious of his friend's angry, and unstable state. "Natsu, when we get back you should apologize to Wendy." He suggested, for a while Natsu didn't say anything, but soon enough he nodded. Natsu smiled as he looked back at Happy. "It's Lucy's anniversary, let's go visit her." Happy smiled at the quick change in his friend's mood, as he quickly yelled aye.

As the two approached Lucy's grave. A hooded figure stood in front of it. Natsu tilted his head in confusion as he called out to the person. "Oi! Who are you?" He asked, slowly stepping closer. The figure stood there for what seemed like hours, when they finally turned around. Natsu and Happy couldn't make out the persons face since the cloak shadowed it. The figure reached into it's pocket and pulled out what looked like a key.

"Key to Anima...PATH OF EDOLAS!" The person yelled, as they pointed the key towards them. A bright light/circle, surrounded Natsu and Happy. "E-Eh?! What's going on?" He yelled, and before the knew it everything was pitch black, and as far as he knew, they weren't in Earthland anymore.

__**DID YOU LIKE IT? I felt like that took forever... But it didn't, anyways please review! and i will have a new chappy... on probably Saturday!**


	3. Not really a Chapter! Like a trailer!

**Hey I'm back and since i'm your best friend i will give you a sneak peek of this weeks third chapter! Enjoy.. about 1 paragraph so don't expect anything long.**

She chanted the words as she sat down on the bench, pure sadness and guilt over weighing her tiny, and fragile body. Once she was done a enormous black and dark circle, like a black hole appeared under her. Slowly and surely it started to suck her into the ground, her last words, were her bidding goodbye to her friends, and Natsu.

(Meanwhile Natsu...)

.

.

.

.

(WHERE ARE YOU IT'S SCENE!)

Natsu and Happy gasped as they saw the blonde get sucked down into the ground, he tried to reach her but he was too late.

She was gone, forever, after they had after all this time finally found her. Tears were pouring out of Natsu's eyes.

Suddenly a body emerged from the ground, darkness cloaking the figure.

As the two, slowly saw through the darkness, there was a girl, who looked exactly like Lucy, but with Black Hair and Red eyes. She had Lucy's scent too!

The thing that gave it away, was when the girl brushed her hair back, revealing the back of her right hand, which there was a pink fairy tail mark. Exactly in the same spot as Lucy_._

_ 'It couldn't be... This person is Lucy?' _Natsu asked in his head. Clearly Frustrated.

Haha.. i'm such a tease eh? Well i guess i should describe meh o.c...meh i'll do it next chapter! See you soon! Review!


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back with the real Ch.3 Hope you enjoy **

**I don't own Fairytail or any of it's characters, Trollshima does!:D**

Normal Pov:

"-atsu! Natsu" Natsu woke up at hearing Happy's voice calling for him. "What is it Happy?" He yawned, stretching his arms. He looked around and his jaw dropped immediately knowing they weren't in Earth land anymore.

"I-it can't be were in Edolas...AGAIN?!" He exclaimed, a confused look on his face. "Hey where's that one person who sent us here!" Natsu asked looking around for the cloaked figure. Happy shrugged, as he flew around scanning the area. As he went back to Natsu he shook his head. "I can't find anyone." He reported, Natsu sighed, he looked around and finally spotted a town, and started walking towards it.

"Natsu! Where are you going?" Happy yelled after his friend. Natsu looked back at Happy, "To that town of course! Duh!" He said, looking at Happy as if he had just said the dumbest thing in the world. Happy sighed, "That's not what i meant, Natsu. I meant... I meant what are we looking for?" Happy explained, Natsu looked at his best friend finally understanding what he was saying.

"Well... Hopefully were going to find out why we're here...and get some food. I'm starving!" He answered as he groaned, feeling like he was dying of starvation. After a long walk of bickering they arrived at the town. As they looked at the numerous shops, and of course for something to eat, a cloaked person bumped into them. The figure fell onto the ground.

"Sorry about that." Natsu said, quickly apologizing. He reached out his hand to help the person up. The person rejected it and stood up and walked away. Blonde hair flew in the wind as the person ran away. "That person seems a lot like Lucy." Natsu whispered to Happy.

.

.

.

Happy Pov:

I need a smarter friend.

Normal Pov:

Happy smacked himself in the face with his paw. "NATSU! THAT WAS LUCY!" He yelled at the dense dragon slayer. Natsu eyes widened as the small exceed told him this. "Well what are we waiting for! Let's go get her!" He yelled as he smiled a toothy grin and they ran after her.

( Lucy Pov:)

Tears rolled down her face. " Out of all people, it had to be those two." She mumbled, slowly she looked up. She sat on a seat of a table of a broken down building. "I guess, I better get this over with." Slowly she raised a key that no one had ever seen before.

Lucy started chanting unintelligible words. The only words that some one would be able to make out were; "I, Lucy, the spirit of possession, helper to the king, close my possession contract on Aria Heartfillia!" After she said that, what looked like a black hole appeared under her, slowly she sank into the darkness, the depth of no existence, since once she entered, everyone in Earth land wouldn't remember who she was, and she wouldn't come back.

Tears fell from her eyes, soon she disappeared, leaving behind Edolas, and Earth Land never returning again.

.

.

.

.

.

But before the hole disappeared, a figure rose out of it, one with black hair and red eyes, she wore, everything Lucy normally wore, but black, her hair was let loose, trailing down her back, and stopping at her waist.

Aria Heartfillia.

End of Ch.3! Omg this was so hard to do, longest chapter i think! God next will be really long time for explanations! :P anyways see you later!By the way, Merry christmas, if i get 5 reviews by next chapter i will make sure lucy comes back... eventually:P BYEEE!


End file.
